


«Your favorite enemy, Omen»

by glichmess



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glichmess/pseuds/glichmess
Summary: «...I don't need this war anymore. My "life" was full of pain and suffering until you came along...I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you…»I apologize for such a crooked translation of my work, I used google translate :")
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Kudos: 12





	«Your favorite enemy, Omen»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [«Твой любимый враг, Омен»](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753558) by glichmess. 



Bind. That was the name of Cypher's hometown now. And now, a few years later, he returned to this place that touches his soul. He had to. He didn't choose his path. An order is an order.  
Upon arrival in the dilapidated city, Cypher had to experience a burst of emotion. Throughout the trip, he worried and tried to be indifferent, saying that war is never without loss, and Cypher, like his partners, must prevent the subsequent deaths of innocent people. This is their duty to all those whom they love, this is their revenge for those whom they loved and this is their war for the life and future of those whom they will love.  
Cypher's real name is Amir, this name means "the ruler of the faithful", which means that he is a man of the law and must obey the head, but the meaning of the name didn't at all personify the agent. Indeed, he was ready to follow the rules and follow orders, but he didn't comply with the laws of his state, because he himself chose his leader.  
Because of the difficult marital status, something manic appeared in the guy, he got his hands dirty even of his own free will, he liked to pursue victims thanks to his inventions. People never suspected that such a kind and sweet person like Amir could be one of the criminals. Even his pregnant wife didn't suspect him of something very dark, when he disappeared at night, and at this time he was engaged in far from illegal things such as persecution, murder, torture and even theft. Once it allowed him to relax ...  
After regaining consciousness, Cypher joined the rest of the Valorants in studying the plan of action. Cypher's main task, as usual, was to collect information from the area. The bin wasn't that big, so there was no need to go far, the most important thing was to have the maximum view of the area.  
\- …Breach will go with Cypher. Cypher detects the enemy and Breach removes him, if there are more than one opponents, hold them depending on the severity of the situation. The rest go to the West. Breach, don't try to run at them. Our task is protection. Cypher isn't one of those who like to shoot, so you will have to wait for us, and alone you can't cope ... - Brimstone commanded.  
And now it's time to perform the operation. The camera and streamers were placed. Everyone is in their positions. It remains only to wait for Brimstone's team.  
\- Hey, Cypher, you know that Omen may be with them. A terrible type, I believe, only saw a photo of him. Have you encountered him? - Breach pushed his partner in the side.  
\- Even if he's in the North, it won't be easy for us. He is unpredictable, smart and cunning. I love him for that ... as an enemy ...  
Breach wanted to help Cypher cope with the loss, because once on these streets little Amir ran and had fun with other children, but now there are ruins and memories of the place, and Breach knew it.  
And then an hour or two passed, and in the city there wasn't a rumor or a spirit. Breach snuffled peacefully in the shade of one of the old sheds, Cypher examined the Tihar, which he always carried with him, continuing to glance at the small screen with the picture transmitted by the camera. The guy looked unsatisfactorily at his partner, who allowed himself to rest quietly right during the operation, while Cypher had to watch the same empty street of the former city without a close eye.

***

“They killed her. There wasn't a drop of pity in them. And they call us soulless monsters? Yes, we are monsters, but even we are more human than them. Don't worry, Sabina, I will avenge you. "  
A few days ago, Omen arrived at this place before the arrival of the Brimstone team. No one knows why, perhaps he needed to recover from the loss of a close friend. But this isn't entirely true.  
\- Sabina, you said that it would end badly and didn't allow me to use so much Radianite, but I don't feel a single drop of pain, I only feel the force overwhelming the rest of my body. How good ...  
Omen wandered around the abandoned city, talking to himself, and a little earlier in the plant in which the radianite was previously processed, which they all hunt for.  
\- Oh, how much longer are we to hang around here, Brim? - was heard not far.  
\- How nice, girl running like the wind, who are you without legs? - thought Omen, intending to attack.  
But another extraneous sound was heard, and no longer from a person, it was quiet and humming, of course, it was Him. Undoubtedly. Cypher again. So, he won't even give revenge. “Hmm, at least two, I need to get rid of at least Jet, then deal with Cypher. Let's test my new strength. "  
Jett once again bypassed the designated route, and only this time she noticed something suspicious that flashed in the dark.  
\- Hey, who's there? - the girl was alert and slowly began to approach. Blink of an eye and both of Jett's knees were shot. Nothing happened except two shots from nowhere. There was no one in the dark, the roofs were empty, did someone faster than Jett appear? The girl screamed in pain, and Sage came running to help.  
\- Jett, what happened? Where is he?! - the medicsha quickly began shaking her head in search of the enemy and at the same time pulling out bullets.  
\- I don’t know, it happened either too quickly, or it worked unnoticed. Let Cypher explore the area! - and the next moment the korean girl screamed in pain.  
Brimstone, who managed to hear the conversation between Jett and Sage, came running to the cry:  
\- No, Cypher will not pull over to us, perhaps it was a distraction, most likely he is only one, since he acts unnoticed, we will go around the area with Breach, Sage, check that the bullets are clean, otherwise the Jet will have to be taken away immediately, remember that was the last time? - the commander did not show his excitement, he had never seen such stealth and speed, there were only five of them, and losing one of the best agents capable of fighting one on one in a fair fight would be a serious problem.

***

\- Breach, hey, Breach, - Cypher began to push his sleeping partner.  
\- What? Are you taking my hands apart again?! - Breach was indignant.  
\- No, Brimstone is waiting for you in the West, he said that it was urgent. Jett was attacked. You will be enough, and I will stay to watch, for sure he will come here.  
\- Okay, if anything - just call, maybe we have a new one, since Jett didn't notice him.

Breach hurried to his comrades, and Cypher wearily fell to Breach's resting place, once again looking into the camera. And at the same moment Cypher was seriously scared, because instead of the usual picture of the "dead" city, he saw the culprit of Jett's injuries, in addition, he was looking directly into the camera, piercing Cypher with fear:

\- Hi, are you still peeping? - smiled Omen.  
Before Cypher had time to turn off the camera, the shadow began to approach and began to embrace the body of the agent. Everything around went dark and from all corners a liquid appeared, similar to radianite in liquid form, followed by the good old blinding of Omen and at the same time a bullet in the leg. Cypher could have fallen, but the shadows held him back, and Omen himself emerged from the nearest corner.  
\- Haven't seen you for a long time, Cypher. You would know how happy I am to see you again with your nasty gadgets, - Omen began to slowly and confidently approach the victim, who couldn't realize what was happening. This wasn't like a good old rival who liked to cover Cypher's cameras with his smoks and teleport behind him. Now Omen was much more frightening with his "performance" and new abilities. Where does so much power come from? Or it was always and Omen was just having fun, saying one of his favorite phrases: "Only a man." Without all these new tricks, Radiant fought almost on an equal footing with Cypher, because the latter knew most of his tricks and most often caught him, but Omen's life is endless and he could afford mistakes and attempts to deceive the victim again. Omen always had the greatest interest only in Cypher, in the most ordinary person, physically unable to match the power of Radianite, his weapon consisted not only in a hat, stretch marks and other technologies, but in cunning and intelligence. "Brilliant carcass!" - said Omen about him.

\- You’re probably surprised at my new strength. Now the slightest shadow can tear off your limb, but it doesn't threaten you, for now, - Omen grabbed Cypher by the chin and squeezed him, - I came here knowing that Brich would be here, thanks to you he took Sabina from me, I wanted to take he has a life as a payment for Sabina, but you also ended up here, so, perhaps, they will lose their best informant ...  
Omen smiled and lifted Cypher's mask, bit his lower lip, a little hot blood immediately flowed out of it and Omen ran his tongue over the bleeding lip without ceasing to smile:  
\- I've never tasted human blood ... so hot and delicious, thanks for sharing.  
Releasing the agent, but also holding him back with shadows, Omen slowly walked around Cypher, whose dislike could be felt even through the mask. Radiant was amused by this and then he took off such a beloved hat and put it on himself, imitating the victim who had been deprived of freedom. Cypher really wanted to say a couple of sweet words to his unholy enemy, but one of the shadows squeezed his neck hard and it was impossible to speak.  
\- I am so pleased with your company, Cypher. Having lost Sabina, I thought I had lost, but this loss gave me a double victory. I received a large amount of Radianite that she hid from me and now you. I don't need this war anymore. My "life" was full of pain and suffering until you appeared, which piqued my interest. All the others are so worthless, so stupid and naive... I have no need to avenge Breach for Sabina. Cypher, I want to spend my remaining eternity with you... - Omen no longer looked as crazy as in the first few minutes, he gently took the agent by the head and again exposing half of the victim's face, inflicted three large scratches on Cypher's face, he jerked sharply from pain and began to choke. Omen loosened the shadows gripping the victim's body. Cypher took a deep breath, bared his teeth, and bloody spit appeared on Omen's face.

\- I don't care what you feel and are going to do. We will complete this mission even if they have to lose me, - Cypher smiled wickedly as blood slowly dripped from under his mask, staining clothes and sand.  
\- I don’t remember asking anything. You know, I really hoped for your understanding. I know that because of us you lost your wife and unborn child, you are at war, telling yourself that you can take revenge, nevertheless working with the same Radiants like us, who have only their own interests, but in reality you are more you don't find a place for yourself in this life, - Radiant calmly turned away, wiping his face from the blood, - Cypher, no one needs you anymore.  
A muffler shot was heard, and a bullet wounded Omen's shoulder but didn't pass through. Light blue blood gushed from the wound, but the enemy didn't even move. The shadows disappeared and Cypher fell on the bloody sand, and a burning pain hit his leg and the Agent groaned. Omen approached the wounded man and kicked him in the stomach, picking up Tihar Cypher, he examined him and grinned:  
\- Handsome, so reminds of you, I would have slept with him in an embrace, if you really don't want to be with me!  
Cypher lost consciousness, and Omen watched him for some time. "Cypher, do you have any information on the Eastern side?" - he heard from the radio, covered with sand. Radiant didn't pay much attention to the radio and, lifting the bloody Cypher in his arms, disappeared with him.

***

Cypher woke up at night on a soft bed, half of his body was bandaged with clean bandages, a glass of orange juice was standing nearby, a cake and a table lamp was illuminating them. Rising up, the agent looked around, looking like he was in his own apartment. The last thing the guy remembered was the shadows of Omen squeezing him. Who could take care of him and not deliver him to headquarters, Cypher could only guess, but no one entered his head. There was a note on the second pillow:  
“I know you hate me, but do you hate your life less? If you think about friendship, I'll be where we met. Your favorite enemy, Omen. "


End file.
